Stakeout
by QuillFusion
Summary: Jane invited Maura on a stakeout where they watch a woman and her lover make love on the kitchen counter, which has some serious repercussions for Jane and Maura. ** Now Completed ** Please review. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

_****__******Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Jane and Maura for a little excursion into a fictional forray.**_

_**In answer to Femslash-kink Memes: Maura/Jane, on a stake out; Maura/Jane: J watches M masturbate; Jane/Maura: Maura asks Jane to masturbate for her.**_

**Back Story**

Maura came on a stakeout with Jane for the night since Jane had originally invited her to the cinema but had to cancel as she needed to keep tabs on a new lead. Jane felt terrible for letting Maura down. This was the third time she had to cancel an arrangement. However, tonight she was determined to make up for it. So, she made an effort to buy a nice Chinese take-out for them to enjoy in the car. There was nothing in the book that said a stakeout could not be fun.

* * *

At about 9:15 Jane spotted her target, Natasha Johnson, a 35-year-old woman who was the sister of there main suspect in a nasty hate crime case she had been struggling to resolve for about three months.

Natasha was walking down the street with two large supermarket shopping bags. Jane and Maura watched as she entered her apartment. It was a lovely big apartment with large windows and a high ceiling. Natasha had obviously never entertained the thought that someone could be watching and thus never thought to draw the curtains, giving Jane and Maura a perfect view of her pottering around the house, changing into more comfortable clothing and finally get busy in the kitchen preparing dinner.

About half an hour later Jane noticed another person approach the apartment's front door. Natasha Johnson was obviously expecting the visitor for she greeted them with a warm hug and broad smile and ushered them into the apartment without delay. Once the visitor was inside, Jane could see that the she was a woman, who was clearly more than a very good friend.

Jane was gob-smacked when her target and her guest practically dissolved into each other's arms kissing passionately. This would normally not have phased Jane at all however in Maura's presence she could feel herself involuntarily blushing in the darkness. Why did this have to happen tonight? If she had known that Natasha Johnson was a dyke she would never have invited Maura on the stakeout.

"Well, they certainly are close," Maura said, in an attempt to break the silence and tension in the car.

"I had no idea. We have very little on her background. In fact, my money was on her banging her brother's partner."

Jane watched in horror as Natasha Johnson and her girlfriend proceeded to strip and fondle each other on the kitchen counter where Natasha Johnson had only moments before been meticulously preparing dinner; the promised culinary delights now clearly superseded by more carnal desires. If this was the way things were going, Jane secretly hoped that Natasha and her lover would soon retire to the privacy of her bedroom. Jane was not sure she could watch much more of this in the presence of Maura. However, on this night the gods were not on Jane's side for Natasha Johnson proceeded to strip her lover, lift her up onto the kitchen counter and f*** her until she had multiple orgasms.

For a moment there Jane had forgotten herself. Before she knew what had happened, the effects of the sexual scene she was observing, like a poisonous mist, had crawled over her body. She tried to study Maura surreptitiously to see if she could find evidence that it had a similar effect on her, but as usual, Maura seemed a closed book, the only sign of her attentiveness being a slight cocking of her head as if she was observing and trying to comprehend a scientific experiment.

That was when Jane decided to call it a night on their stakeout.

_**PLEASE leave a positive comment if you'd like to read more.**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was 10:30pm when Jane pulled up outside of Maura's. She was so relieved to be anywhere but outside Natasha Johnson's house that she eagerly accepted Maura's invitation to go in for a drink.

Only after Jane had accepted the invitation did she realise Maura had been uncharacteristically quiet since they left Natasha Johnson's house. Jane always thought that Maura, despite being a forensic pathologist, had a weak stomach, so to speak, for anything that was slightly darker than purely vanilla; this proved it.

Jane made her way to the lounge where she collapsed on the couch in her usual manner. Maura joined her a few minutes later.

"This is new," Jane said when she saw Maura appear with a large bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Well, I fancy a change," ...

* * *

**Due to the restriction on potentially MA+ content on this site ... the rest of this new Rizzoli & Isles story is available on my webpage (url available on my profile):**

** quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/rizzoli-isles/stakeout/**

_**PLEASE leave a positive comment on my webpage if you'd like to read more.**_


End file.
